Yesterdays Angel
by CatKerushii
Summary: Tidus often described the life he is in as 'depressing'. Since his move to Luca, he has never been happy. But when a old friend finds him, his views on himself change.
1. Meeting

_AN: So I started this story about 4 or 5 years ago. I have never completely finished it in a way I was proud of. It was kind of my baby; it was something I had to finish. So I've taken the time to finish it the way I wanted it to be. This is how it goes:_

* * *

Yesterday's angel. #1.

My life hasn't been anything special. I haven't won any huge awards, I'm not in any sports nor am I popular. I can't say my parents are the same thing. My mom was amazing, from what I remember. You might know my father, his name is Jecht. Yes, my father is the famous blitzball player. I am nothing like him.

I'm not to sure why you are reading this, you should probably turn to something more…. Hmm, how should I put it? Not so depressing?

My life starts like any other person. Wait. Scratch that. Does your life start with your hung over father yelling at the woman he slept with the previous night? No? I thought so.

"Then get out!" See? He's yelling again. Time for me to get up.

"Kid! Get your ass out of bed now!" awww, did you hear that? He cares for me.

"Get your ass out of bed now, there are people coming over!" Okay, so maybe not.

The people he is referring to, is possibly his drink friends to watch last nights blitzball game, or the strippers. Anyways, I don't want to be here when they come over, so I head for the shower.

I guess your wondering why I'm not in to sports, being that fact that my father is one of the most famous sports players in the world. Well, if you took one look at me, then you would see. I'm skinny, no amount of muscle on me. No, I don't have the coke bottle glasses; I have very good eye sight, thank you very much.

"I want a shower! Beat it!" My father yelled again as I turned off the water, little does he know, I used up most of the hot water. (Insert evil laugh and evil face here.) One hit of advice: when you play a prank on my father, get out as soon as possible. Using my own advice, I quickly ran to my room, dressed, grabbed my books and ran out of the house before my father could even pull the shower curtain back.

"Yo! Bruddah! Whats up" I quickly turned around to see Wakka, my best friend slap me on the back, to great me for the day. His wild orange hair flopping around in the slight morning breeze. He had dark tanned skin, with me beside him, I looked ghostly white, and Wakka looked like he just got home from Besaid.

"You are way too cheerful in the morning. What ever you're on, please share" I laughed, he was a morning person, I clearly wasn't. Who would be when you are being awakened by things you do not what to wake up to?

"Your crazy man! Why not be happy? It's the beginning of a new day! A new chance!" waving his arms about to emphasis his point, I stopped. And simply stared at him with wild eyes.

"What ever your on, I think your have an over dose" We laughed for a good portion of the walk, which felt good. Anytime we can laugh and be our selves felt good.

"Yo, bruddah, look over there! Who's that?" Wakka pointed to a girl on the opposite side of the street walking by her self. I didn't recognize her at all.

"New student?" I asked, but Wakka was already calling her over towards us.

"Yo, I'm Wakka, this here is Tidus. You new here?" I had to admit, the new girl was cute. She was smaller, with medium length brown hair and a soft gentle face. She looked like the type that would provide shelter to a poor kitten lost in the rain. Wait, I'm not saying I wouldn't do that, I'm just saying she looks kind.

"I'm Yuna, I just moved here last week" She smiled this wild smile, like we were the best things she's ever seen. She had this quality to her, like I've met her before. She watched me as we walked towards school. It was sort of creepy; she wouldn't take her eyes off of me. I also watched her, trying to figure out this 'quality'.

We asked her questions, wait, correction, Wakka asked all of the questions. I walked quietly as she answered every question thrown at her. She said her family had just moved her from Zanarkand, my home town.

I lived in Zanarkand up until my parent's divorce, when I was 6 years old. I had a lot of memories that I did not want to remember from those times. I had them pushed back in to a closet of my mind that I placed a few to many locks on. And for some strange, weird reason, looking at Yuna, wanted me to open those locks up and remember a few of those memories. She couldn't be good news.

Yuna was in Wakka's home room class, when we walked in to the large high school, they walked off laughing and talking. I felt slight pain realizing that she probably preferred Wakka; I guess I should have said a few more things than "Hi" on our walk here. I promised my self I would speak up at lunch, if she was to sit with us.

I had homeroom with Lulu, a girl that Wakka had a huge crush on. I personally didn't like the Goth look or the physic talk. As our homeroom teacher talked about the dance next week, I thought about what I did like. I didn't like lulu's style. I decided that I liked the kind soft look, someone small and gentle. Then I realized the dream girl I drew up in my head, was Yuna. Ack! I didn't even know her! Trying to get my mind off Yuna and my dream girl, I started to tell Lulu about the new girl until the bell rang. Lulu was excited to see the new girl, well, in her words "new meat" at lunch. Hopefully Wakka hasn't said anything to Yuna that would make her run.

First class was English. Whose bright idea was to have English first thing in the morning? I'm going to make them sit in one of these classes so they can feel the torture of first block English and see how they like it!

Once the horrible first class was over, it was on to automotives. I'd like to inform you that I loved to work on cars. I even remodeled my own classic 79' sports car. But I would be lying. Why am I in this class? Because it's an easy class, and a nice break in the morning after dreadful English class is what I deserve.

Fortunately, Wakka was in my auto's class. I quickly asked about Yuna and how it went in homeroom.

"Dude, she's such a nice girl, she's all smiles! It's insane!" Wakka would not stop talking about how great Yuna was. I felt like this class was going to be horrible.

"But, it was strange, did you notice when we were walking to school, she would only look at you? I thought it was crazy! Then when we went to home room, she would only ask about you, she would ignore all my questions" I stopped and dropped what I was carrying, on my toe, but I ignored the pain.

"She what?" I asked. Wakka picked up what ever I dropped, which happened to be a wrench and simply laughed at the goofy look on my face.

"Yeah, I think she likes you!" Well, I felt much better. I did on what ever we were supposed to be doing on, with ease. But through out the whole class, I would think about Yuna, and her ways of screwing up my mind. And most importantly, why did she remind me of someone, of an old friend.

Auto class was over; we cleaned up and headed to lunch.

I had a thing about lunch. I loved it, yet hated it. I loved it because I didn't have to pay attention to any teachers explaining nonsense things that I didn't care about. But the reason I hated it, was because I wasn't loved at school. I was hated. I hoped I could run to the cafeteria, grab my food and sit down at our usual table before Yuna noticed anyone bugging me. I didn't want her to know that about me, at least not yet.

I accomplished my goal; I grabbed my lunch, and got to the table with out any bugging me. Possibly a new record?

"Hey Yuna!" Wakka called the lost Yuna over; I guess Wakka never explained where our table was. It's with the losers in the corner no one even ventured in to. Yeah, if you hit the geeks, you've gone too far.

"Hey guys!" She smiled; I realized I liked that smile, possibly to much.

"Hey Yuna" I managed to squeak out, could anyone tell I was nervous? She seemed happy to hear something from me, her smile lit up even more than I thought possible.

After she met Lulu that was it for our group. Lulu and Yuna talked for a bit, and then Yuna turned to me.

But, just my luck. The bell rang for class. I gave her a quick smile and ran to grab my books from my locker. I noticed that Yuna was carrying her back pack around. Did she have a locker?

"Oh, The office is still working it out, they are not sure if there is a spare locker. It's supposed to be all figured out tomorrow" I quickly took this moment and made me look like the hero. (Insert me looking all 'god' like on a hill—haha I wish.)

"Well, you can share my locker until they figure it out. Oh, and if they don't figure anything out, tell them that there's an unused locker right beside me" She jumped up and down at the kindness I offered; I think she was very excited!

My next class was science. Which I was alright in, I understood it, and had passing marks. I sat down and opened my books to today's lesson, when I noticed; the empty seat beside me was no longer empty. I looked up to see Yuna opening her notebook.

"You didn't tell me you were in this class" I teacher came in, but we ignored her. She never started class till late after the bell rang.

"Well you didn't tell me you were in this class either" My heart did a little jump when she winked her eye. Was it all in my head, or was she flirting with me? Sadly the class flew by; Yuna seemed to be the cause of that.

When class was over, I asked what class she had next. She had the same as me, spare. (Was I jumping for joy in my sad mind?)

We decided to ditch the school and walk home. This excited me, and at the same time, made me extremely nervous. Why? Well, I didn't exactly like anyone seeing my home, for many reasons, but it all leads down to my father. I took the detour and show Yuna around. Someone needed to show her the neighborhood.

After Yuna's tour, and her flirting with me some more (Okay, I did some too) it was time for us to head home.

I dreaded going home, but Yuna had to leave to do something with her mom. I took another detour, the long way home. Anything to buy a few minutes.

When I got home, I was glad I took the detour. I was not ready to face the mess my father made when I stepped through the door. And they say Teenagers are messy? I'd like them to meet my father. I walked in to the open living room to trip over a box of empty beer cans, after picking my self up, swearing a few times and picking the glass out of my hands (and wondering where the glass came from) I walked into the kitchen to find my father passed out at the table. I opened the fridge with no noise, reached in and grabbed a soda. I managed to get by my passed out father and into my room with out him waking up. Two records in one day; this was a very good day.

I booted up the computer in my very small, very crowded room. Using my bed as a seat, I checked my mail. A screen popped up as I connected to the internet.

**CrzyBesaidMan: Yo! Bruddah! So? How was the walk with Yuna?? Tell meeeeeeeee!**

I couldn't help but think of Wakka being a 14 year old girl wanting to know how her best friends date went, because she has no love life of her own. Hmm, it's usually me having no life to comment on. I like how things have turned (Insert happy me)

**Tidus22: How did you know?! Stop spying on me! She's amazing, why is she hanging out with us again? She seems WAY to good for our group.**

**CrzyBesaidMan: You're saying we're losers?**

**Tidus22: I am only stating the truth.**

One thing I never understood, call me crazy, but why does Wakka not include the 'A' in 'crazy'? It's only one letter. I did comment on this, but he just laughed and slapped my on the shoulder.

**CrzyBesaidMan: Oy! I am no loser!**

The conversation went on like that, nothing to report. I soon turned the computer back to its usual state, asleep. I grabbed my back pack and finished what little homework I had.

Soon it came around to dinner time, I had some money left over from lunch, so I could go out and buy something. Or I could stay home and try to avoid my father. I took a large sigh as I got up to take the dangerous route.

My father was no longer at the table passed out, I moved about the kitchen warming up store bought lasagna with total stealth. Where ever my father was, he wouldn't notice me in the kitchen. Or so I thought.

The hairs on my neck stood up as I heard the groan of the man who has a very bad hang over come closer. I stood starting at the microwave, hoping I could speed up the warming process; I failed at my super hero talent I do not possess. I took a large gulp as I saw the large body come slowly in to the kitchen. I did not move my eyes from the revolving pan of lasagna as my father stood up to see me.

There were a million things going on in my mind. I hoped that he ignored me, that he would just move to the fridge, grab a beer, and leave. My hopes were destroyed as he walked closer towards me with a smile I knew very well.

"That was some trick you played this morning" I was guessing he meant the hot water trick, but it could have been something he made up in his mind while he was drunk.

"Then maybe you should turn the hot water tank up a little bit more, there is never enough hot water" I tried to simple make it a request. He didn't see it that way; he saw it more as a way to piss him off.

"Well, aren't we all smart today?" I think he was trying to sound smart, but he was too hung over to actually sound anything but stupid.

I felt the blow before it happened, I was waiting for it. It came at the moment the microwave beeped to tell me my dinner was ready. Thanks Microwave, but you're a little too late.

The blow knocked me to the floor. Luckily I was ready and landed in a position that wouldn't hurt. I looked up to see my father. Surely he must feel bad for hitting his son, for ruining the only chance he has of family he ever will get. Sadly, I didn't think it upset him in anyway. I was just something in the way.

With a loud gruff, he left the kitchen and found his favorite spot on the couch. I stood up, grabbed my dinner and ran up to my room where I could not be bothered anymore. My room was the only safe place in the house for me. I was smart and placed a lock on the door.

I ate in silence; I didn't think about anything, I didn't look at anything other than my food. I finished my food and noticed I had nothing else to do. Lucky for me that it was late enough to go to bed.

I stripped and crawled in to bed. One thing I loved was a comfy bed.

I knew today meant something, which it would be the start of something new. I hoped it was something good, it felt like it.

My name Is Tidus Reid. **And this is my story.**


	2. Remembering

I woke up with a stiff neck, where my father hit me the day before. I got up with a groan, headed to the bathroom to examine my wound. I swore to my self as I found the large purple bruise on the base of my neck. I quickly showered and found a shirt that would hide the bruise. I chose a hoodie. I wasn't in the mood to show off my battle wounds with friends. Can one consider it battle wounds since I'm not fighting back?

I actually took time this morning to do something with my crazy blonde hair. I shot some gel in it, and called it good.

Wakka wasn't at his usual spot where we meet up, but I noticed a tall teen with unnatural orange hair talking to a shorter teen. Yuna.

As soon as I recognized Yuna, I ran towards them.

"Wow, he runs!" Wakka laughed as I met up with them, I gave him an evil stare as we started our walk to school.

Yuna looked amazing with her hair up, she had long bangs that fell on her cheek perfectly. She had a pink skirt on that ended just above her knee's and white tank top. She looked like she was ready for the summer. And stupid me, I knew today was going to be hot, so what did I do? I wore a black hoodie and dark blue jeans. I looked more or less ready for winter.

The morning passed by slowly once again, I was excited for lunch. And when you're excited for something, time seems to stop.

Yuna and Wakka had already found themselves their lunch and had sat down by the time I got there. I took the empty seat by Yuna. We ate our lunches while Wakka explained about a movie him and his brother watched last night. I was sad when the bell rang, time for us to leave. But I was glad to have next class with Yuna. She followed me to my locker, where she managed to grab the locker beside me. We made our way to science class laughing about the movie.

"Yo! Reid! So where is your old man? He's a lot like you! A coward!" I stiffened up as one of the Jock's yelled to me; I wouldn't have cared any other time. But not with Yuna. Yuna looked up at me to examine my face.

"Your father is the famous blitzball player, right?" Yuna asked as we took our seats. Wakka must have told her something. I hung my head, trying to forget about what just happened. Yuna saw that I didn't want to talk about it anymore, and kept quiet.

A few minutes before class ended, while working on today's assignment, Yuna turned to look at me. I noticed her and looked up to see her smiling, I smiled back, I had forgotten about the event that happened before class.

"What are you doing after school?" Yuna asked, with a bright smile. I tried to think, what am I doing? Oh, avoiding my father and trying not to get killed, I think I can pencil Yuna in for a bit.

"Did you want to come over? I rented some movies yesterday, if you wanted to come watch them with me. I invited Wakka and Lulu over too" I agreed to the plan, possible a little too quickly. Anything to stall going home. And spending some time with Yuna? I think that's a perfect idea. I was a little disappointed to find out that Wakka and Lu were also coming. S it to early to want alone time with the new girl?

We ditched our books in my lockers. The office had yet to figure out Yuna's locker satiation, but I was just as happy to lend a hand.

As we walked out to the dreaded head, I could feel horrible itch to take my black heavy hoodie off. But I couldn't take it off; I didn't want Yuna seeing the evil mark on my neck.

"You know, I'm mad at you" Yuna looked up at me with a playful smile as we headed towards her house.

For some reason, I felt like I've seen that smile. That I've wanted to see that smile for years. That my whole being was waiting to see that smile. I couldn't figure this out. What was this?

"Mad? What did I do?" I asked, still wondering who she was and why she was doing this to my mind. I meant to tease back, but this was troubling me.

She looked up to me again, with that smile. That second smile triggered it. It was the key of the dozen locks I placed on the closet of memories I didn't want to remember. Back when I lived in Zanarkand, I knew a Yuna, she was my best friend. I didn't want to remember her because I missed her so much. She was there for me when my parents were arguing. I would run to her for help. I thought I would never be able to see her again. Little did I know, she moved down the street from me.

I stopped and stared at her. She was the same Yuna. The one I missed.

"Yuna…" I whispered, I was taking in to much at a time. She stopped to turned and face me. I was stunned. I could not believe this was happening.

"Now he remembers!" Yuna smiled again and laughed. This really was the little girl that would hide under the covers with me when things were bad? She seemed so different now.

"Why didn't you remind me?" I finally managed to find control of my mouth.

"I only just figured out today, that guy yelling out about your father reminded me" Okay, I didn't feel so bad for not remembering sooner. Thank you annoying jock! You have no idea what this means to me.

I still couldn't believe it, it was that kind of feeling that something extraordinary has happened, something you'll remember for the rest of your life. It felt like winning the lottery. I defiantly won the lottery today.

We walked to Yuna's talking about what we've been up to the last 12 years. She said she has been looking for me on the internet, but I'm too stupid to sign up for most internet websites. She eventually gave up a few years ago, hoping that the flow of life will just lead us back together. Luckily, it did.

We walked slowly to her house; it took us an hour when it usually could take us 5 minutes. When we walked up her large drive way, we found Wakka and Lulu waiting.

"Yo! You guys get out early, and we still beat you? What were you doing? Wait, no, don't answer that!" I laughed at Wakka's wild imagination. He thought that we went off to some alley and did it. Wakka had that kind of mind that he would think things like that.

We decided to watch a comedy first, Monty Python and d the Holy Grail. But the memories I had kept locked up made it hard to concentrate on the film. Not only the memories of yuna, but of what happened that day when I left. Once in a while, I would look over at Yuna, she would be smiling. Could she be happy that we're together again? Or just the movie was that good?

"Next!" Wakka shouted after the movie was done. Luckily we had more movies to watch, because I was not ready to go home. We ordered pizza (hmm, I loved pizza) and decided to watch a scary movie next.

"Okay, Saw, Saw, or Saw?" We had many options. We chose Saw. I could tell Yuna wasn't the type that liked horror movies; she flinched when the credits came on. I moved closer to her, maybe I'll pay attention to this movie. Yuna looked up at me and laughed silently, I smiled back. This just wasn't me moving closer to be the whole "I'm hitting on you" kind of thing. I've always protected Yuna, even from the large black beetle that was always across her street that she found terrifying. I was her protector. And she was mine.

Few minutes after the movie became interesting; the first piercing scream came from Lulu.

"LULU!" We all yelled,

"I'm sorry! But… there's someone outside!" She looked terrified; her hand was covering her mouth as she looked out the window. She wasn't going crazy, there was someone. I stood up to check it out. Yuna was hugging a pillow as she watched me with wide eyes. Wakka was trying to comfort Lulu.

I walked to the door, opened it and found the pizza man. Every one, I highly suggest avoid the pizza man, he's terrifying. Once everyone saw that it was the pizza man, the girls started laughing at them selves.

"Whoa, sorry dudes. I did try ringing the doorbell, but nothing happened" The guy was even more freaked out that Lulu was, I think we gave him a heart attack.

I sat back down by Yuna on the large couch after the pizza was paid for, and dug in. I was hungry.

The movie continued as we ate, Yuna would cling to my arm when ever she was scared.

"Aren't you scared?" Yuna whispered as she hid behind me.

"Nahh, I have yet to find a movie that scares me" She looked up at me like I was crazy, I might possibly be crazy. I wrapped my arms around Yuna, she hid on my chest when ever she was scared, which was quite often.

Being so close to Yuna, was strange. After so many years apart, I wasn't quite used to her being back yet, I was still picturing the small little girl that was braver than me, always picking up the worms and throwing them at me for laughs. Now to see her in my arms hiding from the scary movie was different. I was positive it was a good different.

The movie ended too quickly, which meant we had to go home, since it was late. I wanted to stay here and help Yuna out a bit with cleaning up our pizza mess, so I said goodbye to Wakka and Lulu and walked to the kitchen to help Yuna.

"I'm sorry about the movie" She apologized when we finished.

"haha, you could say it was payback, remember when you used to scare me in the middle of the night?" We used to have a lot of sleepovers, I hated sleeping at home, with my father introducing him self to his new love, alcohol.

"Oh yeah! And you used to scream like a little girl and run away!" I honestly didn't remember that part, I gave her a look as we both burst out laughing.

_(The information for the next bit is crucial. I love marshmallows. I'm addicted to them. And Yuna knows how much I loooooooooove marshmallows.)_

"I did not!" I made a face and stormed off for the door (of course, I was only pretending to be upset). That's when I heard the crumpling of the package. I can sense the bag from a mile away. I slowly looked around the corner, to see Yuna popping a large marshmallow in to her mouth.

She was teasing me, I knew it.

I ducked back in to the other room; soon the marshmallows were flying in to the room, aimed for me. But Yuna has always had horrible aim. I picked up every marshmallow and walked in to her range (she still missed.)

"Why are there yummy little marshmallows being thrown at me?" I asked, holding the marshmallows that were being thrown at me. She held the bag out to show there were none left. She was weaponless.

I know it's mean to attack when you are the only one with a weapon. But can a dozen marshmallows in your hand really be considered weapons? I'd say more like yummy goodness flying about the room.

Yuna threw the weightless bag at me in attempt to attack back, but the bag fell to the ground with out attacking. I stepped over it chasing Yuna and throwing the marshmallows while we ran.

I had one marshmallow left, I had to think fast. I grabbed her, taking her down. She wouldn't stop laughing as I threw the last marshmallow on her head, the soft white puff bounced off her head, I attempted to grab it to throw it again, but she grabbed me and knocked me to the ground beside her. Now I was laughing.

This is the way we always used to be, playing around and being kids. I felt happy, extremely happy! I haven't felt like this since before I moved away from Yuna.

I made a mistake, I had by bruise exposed.

"Tidus!" Yuna saw the bruise, pulling my hoodie away from my skin to examine it.

"It's nothing" I brushed her hand away as I stood up, I didn't want to seeing that. She stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Hey, I understand where the bruise is from, I remember everything from before. You know you always have a place to hide here. Like it always used to be" I was grateful that she still cared. But this was one thing that I didn't want to be the same. Stupid father.

I found it hard to look her in the eyes; I was too embarrassed to face her. Suddenly Yuna pulled her arms around me in a hug, I quickly hugged her back.

"I missed you" I whispered in her ear.


End file.
